


Not How He Plays

by Jordy___9



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimulation, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Tommy Shelby x Reader: During sex one night the Reader tries to fight for dominance but Tommy doesn’t let that happen.(Mature)





	Not How He Plays

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I just had no motivation to do anything. I hope you guys enjoy it.

  
You and Thomas have been together for quite sometime, and everything has been perfect. Both of your personalities mesh together perfectly; Thomas is more of the take charge type and you prefer to sit in the back and watch it ride out. Theses traits also carry over into bed, Thomas is always the dominate one bending you to his pleasure. This doesn't bother you, you love being putty in his hands. Of course you love the usual sex between you two, but tonight you wanted to try something new. You want to see if you are able to bind Thomas to your will.  
  
  
Staring in the mirror you smooth a hand over your new baby pink silken lingerie. You trail the tips of your fingers down your stomach as you move to feel your silk shorts and reach down to grip the lace on the bottom of your shorts. Turning to the side you see how they fit your bum. When Tommy had phoned the house to tell you he was on his way home, you rushed to get dressed. You tie your robe around your frame and head towards Tommy's home study. Grabbing a large bottle of Red Tape and two glasses that you fill with ice. As you pour the whiskey into the glasses, the front door opens and you hear Thomas hang his coat. He calls out for you and you respond telling him you are in his office.  
  
  
Sitting down the door opens and Thomas walks into the room raising an eyebrow at the drinks and you sitting down. On a normal night you would be rested in bed and wearing a nightgown, but tonight you are wearing the robe he had gotten you and you are in his office. Thomas already knows you are up to something, he just doesn't know what yet. Walking towards his desk chair Tommy unbuttons his dress shirt and take it off so he is only in his trousers and undershirt. Throwing his dress shirt over the back of his chair he sits down and leans back after he takes his glass of Red Tape. His eyes are trained on you as he takes a sip trying to find out your motives.  
  
“How was your day?” You smile at your lover.  
  
  
“It was fine, John and Esme got into it in the middle of the office. Turned everyone’s mood sour.”  
  
  
You hum, “I am sure they went home and fuck the tension way. That’s what they do most of the time.”  
  
  
Thomas nods his head and keeps staring at you. You raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to ask what you are playing at. Your glass is empty and you lean forward to grab the large bottle to pour you a new glass. As you lean towards the glass Thomas gets a glimpse of your new lingerie and he starts to understand. He licks his lips and smirks as you settle back in your seat drink in hand.  
  
  
“Is that what this is all about?”  
  
  
You tilt your head, “what are you on about?  
  
”  
“The drinks, the robe I got you. You just want sex tonight and don’t know if I was in the mood so you got all dolled up for me.”  
  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
  
Thomas raises an eyebrow, “Oh really? So why are you dolled up then?”  
  
  
You hollow your cheeks as you look away from him, making him laugh. Snapping your head towards your husband you glare at him. Thomas stares at you with a smirk on his face, giving you the push to do what you have been wanting for a while. Standing up, you place your glass on the desk and walked around to Thomas’s chair. You pull his chair out enough for you to straddle his lap and thread your fingers through his hair. Pulling his head back you press your lips against his neck. Before you could do anything else you feel Thomas’s hand come up to your throat. As he gives a tight squeeze you pull away with a gasp and let go of his hair.  
  
  
“What do you think you are doing?” He growls.  
  
  
“I-I wanted to be the domi-”  
  
  
Thomas cuts you off, “Not happening, Doll. You know that’s not how I play.”  
  
  
Your body trembles as you feel his hand around your throat start to tighten, closing off your air supply. With hooded eyes you stare him and try to grind your hips down onto his. Seeing your face grow a deep red, Thomas loosens his hold on your throat letting you drag in much needed air. Thomas leans forward and pushes any object on his desk to the floor, he then lifts you up to sit on the desk. He places a hand on your stomach and pushes you back till you are reclined, being held up by your arms. After you adjust and get in a comfortable position, Thomas reaches for the tie on your robe and undoes the knot.  
  
  
Thomas pushes the fabric back and stares at the smooth lingerie. “Fuck, Doll.” He drops his head to place his lips on your hip.  
  
  
You thread your fingers in his hair as he pressed open mouth kisses along the waist of your silken shorts. Thomas hooked his fingers in your shorts and pulled them down to your feet, which you then kick off. Moving lower Thomas keeps pressing kisses on your body, his lips on your inner thigh. He lifts your leg and places it on his shoulder as he positions his head in front of your vagina. Your body shudders as his warm breath fans over your privates, making you try pulling his face closer to your core. As you wait for the feeling of his lips on your swollen clit, the only feeling you received was the sting of his hand slapping your thigh.  
  
  
“Do not even try that again.” After he said this, he pressed his lips to your core placing an open mouth kiss.  
  
  
You whine and thrust your hips closer to his face, wanting more. Thomas places one of his arms around your stomach to hold you down. Once he is sure that you will not be able to move, he starts to finally pleases the ach in your crotch. Moans and whines leave your throat as a joyful vibrating feeling shoots through your body. Thomas starts to suck harshly on your throbbing clit and he brings a finger to your wet pussy. He decides to tease you by gently rubbing his finger against your wetness, slightly pushing the finger in you.  
  
  
You finally grow frustrated from the teasing and you whine loudly, “Please, Tommy, please fuck me with your fingers.”  
  
  
Thomas moaned against your clit and presses his finger inside your pussy. A sigh of relief leaves your mouth as his finger starts to thrust in and out of you. You can already feel your orgasm coming closer and Thomas can tell due to your moans becoming louder and your body shaking. The fire in your crotch was about to shoot through your whole body when you feel Thomas thrust another finger in your pussy. Your body shakes rather harshly and your moans bounce off the walls. Everything becomes black while your body still buzzes with pleasure, although you can still feel Thomas playing with your cunt. He has pulled his fingers from your fluttering pussy and has moved his mouth lower to use his tongue to fuck your soaked core.  
  
  
As you come back from cloud nine, Thomas’s movements starts to send almost painful sparks of electric through your body. Thomas doesn’t stop his actions even though you start to cry out and beg him to stop, soon you have tears down your cheeks as you continue to beg him to stop. Finally he pulls away from your cunt, his mouth and chin shine from your juices. He stands to lean over you and brings a hand to your chin and places his thumb on your mouth to open it. Although you don’t listen, slightly scared of what he is doing.  
  
  
His grip on your face tightens, “Open.”  
  
  
You now do as he says and opens you mouth and stare up at him. His thumb hooks over your bottom teeth and you watch as he purses his lips. Your body shakes as you finally realize what he is going to do. You stick out your tongue letting him know that you want it; once he saw your tongue stick out, Thomas spits the mixture of his saliva and your juices into your mouth.  
  
  
Once he does Thomas closes your mouth and grips your jaw, “swallow.”  
  
  
You do as he says and swallows the mixture, your body shakes as you do. After you swallow it, Thomas steps away from you slightly and reaches down to undo his trousers and pull them down. You watch as he grips his cock and gives himself a few tugs before stepping back towards you. Thomas places his cock against your pussy and and pumps his hips against your but not actually thrusting in your pussy. Everytime his cock presses against your clit, your body shudders. The tease seems to be too much for both you and Thomas, as he finally grabs his cock and positions himself in order to thrust into you.  
  
  
Thomas slowly pushes his cock into you until his hips are pressed right against yours. You both bask in the feeling of each other before Thomas starts to move. He starts off slow and gentle before he starts to thrust harder into you. All you can feel is a white hot fire through your whole body every time his cock presses deeper into you. Loud moans and whines come from you as your orgasm nears, and Thomas lets out quiet groans and moans. Thomas starts to feel your pussy tighten around his cock as you are almost at your end, making him drop his hand down to rub curt circles on your clit. All the stimulation is too much and you finally tip over the edge and you cum around his cock while your mind goes blank and your loud moans feel the room. Thomas keeps going as he feels his own orgasm coming up, his cock twitching and his balls drawing upward. Slamming his hips into yours Thomas lets loud groans leave his mouth as he empties himself inside you.  
  
  
You both stay still as your bodies slowly come down from the buzz you are feeling. After Thomas recovers, he pulls out of you and pulls up his trousers. He then grabs your shorts from the floor and puts them back on you before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom to finally sleep. The only thing going through your head was how you knew tonight wasn’t going to work out like you planned.  



End file.
